The Purple Lightsaber
by Ashleg
Summary: Tentative title. Following the life and exploits of Mace Windu from his birth to his death. If you review this I'll TRY to review your storystories.
1. Chapter 1

The Purple Lightsaber 

PREFACE

As anybody who has read the summary knows, this will be a story of the life and exploits of the renowned Jedi Master Mace Windu. This story will have a lot of time lapses in which I will not update for I am also working on two other stories. Besides that, writing this novel will be very hard for though I like the saga of Star Wars, I am not a fanatic of it and I have gone to extensive means to get all the information about Mace Windu and his past and have a 200-page document that has all the information I will need along with other stuff like planets, technology, characters, druids, weapons, vehicles, organizations, species, organizations, etc. Well you get the point-the list goes on and on and half of my 200-page document is mainly just links and directions for those links open other links with additional links…

This story is so far rated "K+" but there is a very big chance that it will go up to a "T". The rating is mostly of violence since Mace obviously had no love life (which might result in graphic funk) and he, or at least I don't think so, doesn't swear (so there probably won't be any coarse language, and if there is it will probably be from the bad guys).

I will try to keep this preface as short as I can and not bore any of my readers but I'd just like to mention that I owe and their Databank a big thanks. I have so much information owing to them. Also, I will try to keep this story as related to the info provided by the movies as much as I can but everybody makes mistakes, and I undoubtedly will. I just hope to keep these mistakes as small as possible. Also, once my story enters the time sequence of the movies I will mainly focus Mace Windu on other exploits that are dimly mentioned. And lastly, I hope you enjoy the story. _, Yes I know that was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else!_

xxx

The _Sith Infiltrator _alighted upon a patch of cleared jungle territory on the exotic planet of Haruun Kal. The revolving courier of evil downed to its alien surroundings. As soon as it brushed the top thorn of an amputated vein on the soil, the starship disappeared. No trace of it was left to even suggest of its existence.

Darth Plagueis the Wise lifted his cowled hand from the now-invisible button that had triggered the invisibility field that now surrounded the star courier. He beckoned with a sweep of his ebon cloak to his young apprentice, the newly knighted Darth Sidious whose pale features were illuminated by an exorbitant lust.

"Will I be able to lead the slaughter of those Korun idiots, Master?" questioned the Sith apprentice with a slight whining tone.

The Sith Master beckoned his head in acknowledgement of the request and replied, "Though their grip on their force may not be as powerful and disciplined as ours, but they are still potential opponents. You must be careful and pick off as many as you can before directly engaging them in a melee."

"But, Master, you and I have the power of relinquishing the life in the living-"

"Yes, **but we can't bring the dead back to the living**!" Darth Plagueis sounded seriously affronted now. " You must understand this, Sidious. If you do not I swear it will be the downfall of you one day!"

Sidious moodily lowered his head and muttered, "Yes, Master."

"Then let us proceed."

xxx

Walking around the ash-bordered outline of the steaming volcano, Darth Sidious glimpsed his first Korun village.

You couldn't quite call it a village since the Korun were a nomadic tribe and spent most of their time on the move. It was more an organized set-up of an otherwise cluster of tents and lean-tos. In the middle were two females chopping vegetables on a tray while a sturdy dark-skinned male flipped some sizzling steaks of reek, on the grill, over, as a pack of akk dogs lustily gnawed on discarded bones in anticipation of the feast.

"Smells good, eh?"

"That meat may smell good, Master, but to me it will never smell as good as freshly split blood."

"Spoken like a true Sith. I think it's about time we show them our calling card before they start getting too happy."

"Let's get this stuff going!"

Twin sounds quietly slithered over the Siths' ears as two blades of red bars, a meter long, of energy erupted from the control studded device they now held in their hands. Their sabers hummed with a scintilitating whir, drawing the attention of all the dark-skinned Koruns in the field.

Sidious let the Force field swirl around him and consecutively be pulled into his essence. He was a black hole, sucking in every particle of the Force into his soul until he brimmed with power. In the Force blob he sensed every one of the Korun's own grasp of the fickle Force, but they were like a gust of wind compared to the hurricane that Sidious wielded. Still, so many gusts of winds could create a hurricane. This, Sidious kept in mind as the dark-skinned humans aimed all their Force muscle at the new intruders.

But Sidious was gone from his stationary prose with a sweep of the hem of his cloak, deciding to battle their attack from the sides then to meet it head-on. From the corner of his eyes, Sidious glimpsed that Plagueis was doing the same.

Sidious neared a pair of Koruns who wheeled around to face him, followed by the depressing thuds that resounded as their dead bodies hit the ground, one choked by a Force grip that Sidious had applied, the other sliced in half by the Sith's glowing saber.

Though none of them alone were a match for the two Siths, in bands they could prove too be worthy opponents. Sidious managed to somewhat slip through cracks in their Force onslaught so he wouldn't suffer the full, frontal consequences, but he saw Plagueis fly back from the power of the Koruns. _You are getting weaker, my Master, _thought Sidious, and allowed himself a grim smile of content. He would never be one to be subservient to a weaker being. Plagueis's death was approaching, either by enemy lines or his own apprentice's treacherous ways.

Using the Force to blast half a score of those Korun idiots and their devoted akk hounds out of the way, Sidious's lightsaber whistled sinisterly as it cut through sinew, blood, flesh, and bone. The Sith moved on to a group of native's huts from which Koruns kept on coming in waves of reinforcements. They might just lose the battle because of those reinforcements, so Sidious decided not to take any chances. He called on the lightning summons reminiscencent of Sith power with which he struck the huts until they erupted into flames and fell to the ground in burnt debris. A Korun woman came streaking out of a burning hut, but Sidious turned on her and with a Force surge struck her head-on. She toppled to the ground with a mournful sigh, a bundle cradled in her arms. Sidious moved on.

After a few more lightning bolts, the battlefield was cradled with Korun corpses. Sidious zigzagged through all of them until he found Plagueis's, a body wrapped into the ebon cloak he so often wore, a humming, scarlet lightsaber flickering on the ground besides him.

"Sidious…. those scum…I'm dying," panted Plagueis, his tongue rolling out of the corner of his mouth. "Help me…you know the power…of keeping life into…one's body…I taught…you myself!"

"Oh, yes you taught me," acknowledged Sidious, his mouth opening into a devious smirk, "for which I'm grateful. So I'll help you," a red lightsaber brushed Plagueis's midriff, "…out of your misery." And the red lightsaber of death cut cleanly through the body, making one body into two halves of a cadaver. Sidious contemptuously tossed his former Master's lightsaber into the aftermath of the battle and strode towards the _Sith Infiltrator _that had brought him here…

xxx

The dying woman breathed on her toddler's shaved scalp. Her eyes brimming with tears at leaving her only son defenseless; she fondly hugged the unconscious youngling to her breast. She gave a gasp of alarm as a pair of footsteps stomped behind the tree and walked their owner around.

"Maris," the woman managed to give a shout of recognition. "Are you the on-only one left?"

The middle-aged man gave a nod.

"Then…take my…baby," she struggled to talk but her speech came out in gasps, "and name…him after…his father…Mace Windu."

The male Korun barely had time to utter a "Yes." before the woman collapsed to the blood-soaked ground, dead, her last wish fulfilled.

xxx

Author's Note: Well, how do you like it so far? This is my first time writing Star Wars fan fiction, so I am a bit inept and inexperienced. Hope, all you veterans can give me a few tips! This is unusually short for my standards, since when I usually write chapters they can reach up to 8,000 words. Anyways, I just wanted to point out that I will respond to all reviews in this area, after the story, and I will TRY to return all reviews. Anyways, leave a review!


	2. Chapter I

CHAPTER I

Author's Note: LISTEN UP! I know I said I will be reading every reviewer's story, BUT some I haven't gotten to, like Stevemo, and other's I'm skipping over like Yoda's Patawan, cause that review was pointless and weird, plus I didn't get it and it had nothing to do with the story. And I'm not even going to respond to it, cause what is there to respond to "YO you stole my saying!". I'm NOT flaming you, just explaining. And some other people's stories, I haven't read a lot but what do you want? Really, I'm only going to read a story or a few, until you can return my reviews. Ok, now this is taking too long so without further words, on to the first chapter!

xxx

"Mace!"

The call rang over the exotic jungle territory, green flora sprouting its way in dense columns bordering craggy volcanoes emitting noxious gas clouds to blur the periwinkle sky. The call rang over the eardrums of various wildlife, from shaggy banthas to towering, intimidating hulks of muscle that were known as rancors. The call rang over the conscience of the six-year old Korun, Mace Windu, which was currently deluding his caretaker's grasp in a niche between two boulders. Here he was expressing his late found talent, as he focused hard on one particular pebble, which slowly made its way up in space to hover at chin-length.

"Mace…Oh, there you are, you little, slippery rogue-!" Maris, the sturdy Korun who had taken care of Mace since an infant, rounded the boulder's niche and then…banged his head against the rough granite next to him.

"Mace!"

The dark-skinned youth indicated the pebble in the air with a gesture of indifference. "What? You can do it to!"

Maris was still gaping with his jaw hanging open. "You're six! I didn't even know the Force was with me until I was ten, and I was never able to actually perform some exertions until I was in my late teens! Your capability is amazing!"

Mace looked impassive throughout the whole rant. "So?" he replied morbidly. "It's not like I can do anything important yet, or," his fist clenched and his skin darkened as his frame shuddered in anger and his face contracted in fury, "avenge my parents' MURDER!"

"Mace…" Maris sighed in frustration at the routine he had to undertake, since Mace had a lot of outbursts similar to these, "I know it may hurt you a lot; but don't become so anger-provoking, it is an evil trait. But I promise you, we will avenge your parents one day…your parents and my relatives. What? You think the attack didn't affect me at all?"

Mace slumped in pity. "I know, I know…it just pains me so much that I can't do anything, while those slaughterers have their own way…"

Oblivious to both Koruns, a starship streaked across the sky, landing silently on the other side of the jungle. Two robed figures jumped out through the hatch, their feet making slight patters against the ground-level vegetation as they sneaked up on the dark-skinned sentinels centered in the clearing…

xxx

Coruscant was beautiful.

This was in the mind of every of its citizen…and non-citizen. It was a network of life and energy, a network of enormous magnitude, stretching from the cloud-spearing skyscrapers of numerous life forms and synthetic technology to the crowded urban sprawls of traffic and travel, to the lower levels beneath the city's surface crowded with diverse and alien creatures crawling through an interlocking crisscross of artificial lights and glittering holograms that provided the only light in an abyss of darkness. Even in the dull blanket of night's wane, Coruscant still shone alone, like a ball of molten wax, with the iridescent lights of the trillions of organisms that call Coruscant home.

All this beauty was not lost on Jedi Master Yoda, as the green midget patrolled the corridors connected to the Jedi Council room. His mind was in turmoil and his force instincts were ringing with alarm. The last Jedi Council meeting had ended with the declaration that they would send Master Sifo-Dyas and his fellow Master, Ki-AdiMundi, on a mission to visit as many planets and systems as they could in order to recruit more Jedi potentials-they were currently a bit short, after following the deaths of five Jedis in a fortnight.

But Yoda felt there was more than saw the eye in this recruiting mission. Though there were bound to be dangers, the two light saber wielders were more than capable of defending themselves. No, it was not that. He sensed something more sinister and dark involved…

xxx

Mace had frozen still as Maris continued to chatter on. Mace wished he could just glue his elder's mouth shut, but no, those two shadows, whatever they were, had already seen them. Mace was frozen now, not in surprise but in terror. But then his rational sense started to take over, and he struggled to concentrate on his Force field, willing the boulder near him to fly at the trespassers. _Come on, come on, _he mentally voiced.

Then he was buffeted to the ground by a surge of the Force, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the same predicament happen to Maris. He was under a cloak of suffocation and he couldn't move a single muscle…his throat was contacting, he was going to die…God, no, he was going to die…he still had so much more to do in life…noooooo…

And then the cloak of Force was lifted off, and he found himself staring into the eyes of Darth Sidious.

xxx

Sifo-Dyas glanced at the tall Cerean Jedi alongside him, the notable Ki-Adi-Mundi. The Cerean's face was all a mask of emotion, his eyes glazed down, his nose pointing straight ahead, and the long wrinkles and creases across his features not twitching a hair; he allowed no emotion, whether ecstasy or tragedy, comic or angst to touch his appearance. Sifo wished he could be more like him; he was generally known around the Jedi Council as being the "fellow who wore his heart on his sleeve", meaning he reacted at slight emotions and expressed his feelings in facial expressions at sentiments.

Embroiled in his thoughts, he was jolted alive as a sear ran through his force field, an unfamiliar probe. One he did not recognize, at least not until he thought of the…one thing he had not come into contact with…the Dark Side of the Force.

He turned to the stony Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Did you feel that?" The Cerean acknowledged him with a nod and they both started sprinting in the direction of the emitting.

Gasping for breath, Sifo questioned, "What do you reckon it could be?"

Ki-Adi paused for a second, to catch his breath, before replying, "Well, let's go and find out shall we?"

And with that they ran on.

xxx

Ok, that was an extremely short chapter-I'm really sorry for the shortness and I'll try to make up for it by posting another chapter on this before going on to my other stories. Everybody, in this chapter has been mentioned in the movies, so as of yet, I have not introduce any characters of my own. In fact, there will be a bare amount of characters I will introduce in this story, since it's canon. Anyways, onto my review responses, which gladly were large handfuls.

Onono: Gee thanks, kudos for being my first reviewer! I'll continue to review your stories once you review this chapter, though probably not on that particular date. Anyways, thanks-again!

Yodadude17: Thanks; I do like to occasionally focus on intricate detail. And what's up with the Bring-Me-A-Donut Production :)?

Katroti Opesi: And I can't wait for more reviews from you! I also can't find anything bad to say about your reviews, so just keep on typing away!

The Jedi Princess: I look at your review the same way you look at my story: Wow, very nice review. Very, very nice indeed. Keep going. Hehe!

Ice Dragon3: Ah, Ice Dragon! Half of your response would be in the review I did on your story, and I doubt you'll review this chapter, so I'm sort of going, what's the point of responding to your review, but just in case…yes, not many people write Mace Windu fics. That's one reason I decided on this plot-I like trying something not seen before. The other is, I'm just a plain old Mace Windu fan! And on the weird sentence, you spotted out for me-I thought it would have incorrect grammar without the commas, and I'm really annoyed when I read stories with bad grammar and since nobody else commented on it-well it's gonnna stay that way.

Monev11235: What 'too thing'? Sry, can't correct it if I don't know where it is! And they whistle through the air!

Stevemo: Again, they whistle through the air! Check response above.

Fell Dragon: I salute you for reviewing. **salutes**. Anyhow, I didn't really use your ideas cause by then I'd already come up with the outline. Dang, have to update my story stats more often.


End file.
